


Tea and Strawberry Scones

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Father Brown Ladies Week, Sid/Sullivan slipped in sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: Susie is working at Felicia's 1950s inspired coffee shop when Bunty visits.Because there was a distressing lack of a coffee shop AU in this fandom and it had to be fixed.





	

Susie finished wiping down the counter beside the till with a smile and a shake of her head. It was one of their usual afternoon lulls and Sid was making the most of it. They usually only lasted a few minutes but Sid was using every second to flirt with Sullivan, one of their police regulars. She was sure he had Sullivan’s number by now and Mrs McCarthy even claimed she’d seen them out on dates together. 

Susie rolled her eyes as Sid stole a sip of Sullivan’s coffee. She turned to the door as it opened and paused as a beautiful woman walked in. The woman came up to the counter and frowned around. 

“What can I get you?” Susie asked. 

“This is Felicia’s place, isn’t it? It’s the only 1950s themed café I could find but I don’t see her.” The beautiful woman looked around with a frown. Her eyes landed on Sid and she relaxed.

“Yes, she’d in the back. Helping Mrs McCarthy with something. Would you like me to tell her you’re here?” Susie asked. 

“No, it’s alright. Auntie Felicia isn’t expecting me. Has Sid abandoned you?” 

“He’ll be back here as soon as it gets busy. He does this most days. How do you two know each other?” Susie asked. 

“We’ve been friends since we were kids, I’m Bunty. He’s been begging me to come in, apparently there’s this cute girl I have to meet. You wouldn’t be Susie, would you?” Bunty turned the full force of her beautiful smile on Susie who blushed. 

“Yes, erm, what can I get you?” Susie touched her heated cheeks. 

“A pot of tea, a strawberry scone and your number would be delightful.” Bunty pulled out her purse. 

“I can get you the first two but you have to earn the third.” Susie busied herself with the order and willed her blush away. 

“How would you recommend I go about that? Is it too early for the promise of dinner and a movie? I could flatter you with compliments until you’re as red as Sid’s awful shirt today or I could spill all the gossip I have on him and my aunt.” Bunty was grinning when Susie turned back. 

“I doubt you could tell me anything I don’t already know about them.” Susie set the scone down in front of Bunty.

“You mean you know about Auntie Felicia’s new boyfriend already? I haven’t met him but their pictures of Paris are all over Facebook. Daddy doesn’t approve of him but he’s got terrible taste and no sense of adventure, so that’s not saying much,” Bunty said. 

“Flambeau, yes I’ve met him. You’ll have to try harder than that.” Susie set the pot of tea down in front of Bunty along with a cup and saucer. 

“Huh. Clearly you know about Sid’s boyfriend.” Bunty gestured to Sullivan who was smiling up at Sid who was talking animatedly. There were three other people at the table but Sid and Sullivan only had eyes for each other. “I haven’t met him yet but he’s all Sid talks about. They’ve only been together for two months but I swear he’s already thinking about marriage.” 

“They’re that serious?” Susie stared at her. 

“Oh yeah. They went to visit Sid’s Granny last weekend and every time Sid phones it’s almost all he’ll talk about. I’ve had to use all my persuasion skills to get updates about the pretty girl he works with.” Bunty flashed Susie a smile. 

“So what are you doing in Kembleford?” Susie asked to cover the return of her blush. 

“Officially or unofficially? Because officially I’m gathering inspiration for my next fashion portfolio. I’ve just finished my fashion degree where I used up all my best ideas, so now I need to track down some new ones. Unofficially I’m planning to hide out at Auntie Felicia’s until Daddy has calmed down.” 

“Oh dear. What did you do?” Susie asked. 

Bunty poured herself a cup of tea and splashed some milk in. The mischievous look on her face implied the story might take longer than they had. 

“You have to let me keep some secrets.” Bunty sipped her tea. “Would you mind if I took some pictures for my inspiration scrapbook?” 

“As long as none of the customers are in them.” 

“What about you? Can you be in them?” Bunty asked. 

“I’m hardly fashionable,” Susie said. 

“You’d make an exquisite model. I have some dresses that would look stunning on you.” Bunty looked Susie up and down. “Maybe I should work the 1950s silhouette into my designs.” 

Susie looked down at her uniform. It was a simple dress that she’d got off amazon, because Felicia had wanted her staff to fit the 1950s theme. 

“Only if you get my best side,” Susie said. 

Bunty beamed at her and pulled her phone out of her bag. She took pictures of the décor and counter with Susie behind it. 

The door to the street opened and a group of dog walkers came in. Susie sighed heavily and grabbed a tray for Bunty. Sid turned to look towards the door, and with a last word to Sullivan he darted over to slip back behind the counter with Susie. 

“You’ll need to go sit down so I can serve these people,” Susie said to Bunty.

“I still haven’t got your number yet,” Bunty said. 

Susie helped her put her things onto the tray. 

“You haven’t taken your break yet, have you?” Sid asked and fixed the approaching dog walkers with a bright smile. 

“Not yet. I was waiting for you to finish with Sullivan.” 

“It’s only a small group. I’ll cover for you, since you and Bunty seemed to be having fun.” Sid flashed her a grin before asking what the dog walkers wanted to drink. 

“I can’t believe you’ve taken up matchmaking. I’ll get you back for this,” Susie muttered as she slipped past him. She wasn’t actually annoyed and the prospect of an overdue break with Bunty was enough to have her smiling again. Still she couldn’t have Sid think she was happy about this or he’d keep setting her up with his friends. 

Bunty looked up when she arrived at the table and gave Susie a confused smile. “Did I forget something?” 

“No, Sid’s remembered that he owes me and I was wondering if I could take my break with you?” 

“Of course.” Bunty nibbled at her strawberry scone and Susie sat down opposite her. 

“Will you be staying in Kembleford long?” Susie asked. 

“At least until things calm down at home, but I might stay longer if I find something that holds my attention.”

“Perhaps we can see if we can find something. Maybe you’d fall in love with the place if I were to give you a guided tour of the village.” 

“Would it be a private tour?” Bunty leaned closer with her eyes sparkling. 

“Just you and me.” 

“How delightful. How do I book?” Bunty asked. 

“You’ll have to call me.” Susie snatched up a napkin and pulled out a pen. She wrote her number down and slid it across to a grinning Bunty. “I’m sure I can fit you in.”


End file.
